Realtime websites are a growing category of websites that update the user experience as the real-world data changes with sub-second delays. The design of realtime websites is a complex endeavor, especially at a large scale. The complexity is elevated when converting an existing website to a realtime enabled site.
In a realtime webpage, one part can update with the latest information independent of another part, thereby providing the capability to the user interface to apply updates independently as events happen. Webpages that need realtime updates traditionally use a timer-based polling technique that is difficult to scale to millions of users.